Love Always Finds A Way
by JohnxoxTrish
Summary: Since she left the WWE she was enjoying life, but one accident changed her life forever and it's hard for her to move on. A certain WWE superstar comes down her way. Will he be the reason for her to move on? Characters: Trish, John, Torrie, Billy, Nicky
1. Goodbyes Always Hurt

**LOVE ALWAYS FINDS A WAY**

**Characters: **Ron, Trish Stratus, John Cena, Torrie Wilson, Billy Kidman, Nick Mitchell (Spirit Squad), Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton and others.

**SUMMARY: **She was far from him since she left the WWE and got married. An accident changed her life forever and it's hard for her to move on. Will he be the reason for her to move on?

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Trish, pick up." Stacy said while listening to all the rings of her phone.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Trish!" Stacy said while tears started forming in her eyes.

"Stacy, calm down." Trish said.

"How can I just calm down? I mean Ron…" Stacy didn't finish what she was about to say because Trish cut her.

"Whoa! Stace what happened to Ron? Trish asked curiously.

"Trish, don't be shocked, alright?

"Stacy! Just tell me what happened!" Trish demanded.

"He met an accident and he has a 50-50 chance of surviving." Stacy said.

Upon hearing those words, Trish's tears fell down immediately.

"What hospital is he in?" Trish asked as she was trying to fight back her tears.

Stacy said the name of the hospital.

"I'll be right there." Trish said.

"Alright, be careful Trish."

Trish rushed to the hospital and saw Randy and Stacy sitting down in one of the benches.

"Stace! Randy!" Trish said as Rand and Stacy turned their heads.

"Trish!" Stacy said as she hugged her best friend.

"What happened to Ron? Where is he?" Trish asked.

"He got hit by a truck and it just left him there as he was unconscious. Right now, he's inside that room" Randy said pointing to the Emergency Room. "And he's got a 50-50 chance of surviving."

Minutes later, Dr. Smith came out of the Emergency Room.

"Excuse me, who is a relative of Ron?" Dr. Smith asked.

"I'm his wife." Trish said looking straight into Dr. Smith's eyes.

He took a deep breath and looked at the 3 of them.

"We did everything we could, but we lost him. I'm sorry."

"No!" Trish screamed.

Randy was comforting Stacy as her tears kept falling down as she felt sorry for Trish. Trish and Ron were only married for a year and a month.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Smith said once more.

"No! You're lying. It's impossible for him to leave me like this. We still have many plans for our future." Trish said, crying.

"I'm really sorry, but we can't do anything about it. He head was cracked and he had internal bleeding. While, he was inside the room, he kept saying the name Trish." Dr. Smith said "I'm sorry, but I really need to go"

Stacy and Randy nodded.

* * *

A/N: So Ron died and now Trish is all alone. Can something/someone still cheer her up now that the love of her life is gone? 


	2. I need to

**CHAPTER 2**

During Ron's wake almost all of the WWE superstars and divas went there. But, the most shocking people who went there were the McMahons.

Stephanie ran up to Trish after she handed Aurora over to Paul (HHH). "Trish!"

Trish turned around and saw Stephanie. She quickly hugged Stephanie and Stephanie really felt sorry for her friend. "Steph, I don't know what to do without him. I mean we were together since high school and now we're married, but why did he leave me?"

"Trish, everything's gonna be fine. Just give it time. I'm sure Ron wouldn't want to see you crying. He wants you to be happy and move on with life."

"Steph, I don't think I can ever move on."

They continued talking to each other when suddenly, Vince McMahon approached them.

"Ms. Stratus, our greatest sympathy to you." Vince said.

"Thank you Mr. McMahon. I appreciate it, I really do." Trish said trying to force a smile.

"Trish, now that you have nothing to do because Second City is already through. What do you say if I'll ask you to come back to the ring?" Vince asked hoping that Trish would say yes.

"Definitely, Mr. McMahon. I need to take out this anger and hatred inside of me." Trish said.

"Well, what about you'll come back 2 weeks from now? So that you will have time to mourn." Stephanie suggested.

Upon hearing the words from Stephanie, Trish recalled the day when Ron proposed to her.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Trish, I know we have been together for 16 years and I know you are gonna __take__ a leave from the WWE. So, Patricia Anne Stratigias, will you marry me?" Ron asked as he bent down on one knee._

_Trish smiled at him. __"Of course Ron!__ I waited for you to ask me that question."_

_"So, what do you say, dinner tonight?" Ron asked._

_"Sure thing."__ Trish said with a smile._

_**End of Flashback**_

"No! I'm sorry Steph. The more I mourn, the more my heart breaks." Trish said.

"So, when will you come back?" Vince asked.

"Next week on Raw." Trish said

"Okay! Then, it's set. Trish Stratus returns to Monday Night Raw next week." Vince said.

"But, dad wait! Beth is also a champion in the Women's division." Stephanie reminded her dad.

"Yeah! She is and she will still be, but she is the World Women's Champion." Vince declared. " So, everything's set?" Vince asked.

Trish and Stephanie nodded in agreement.

While they (Trish, Stephanie, & Vince) someone was listening to their conversation.

* * *

A/N: Who could possibly be listening to their conversation? 


	3. Start of Something New

**CHAPTER 3**

"John! Did you hear it?" Torrie asked the champ.

"Torr! What are you talking about?" John asked her, confused.

Torrie thought for a while and she came to realization _'If I'll tell John about Trish's return, then he would totally get over me and hook up with her.' _

"Never mind." Torrie said.

"Okay! Your choice." John told her.

**It was already Monday Night Raw and the day of Trish's return.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is scheduled for one fall and it is a number one contender's match for the World Women's title." Lilian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, from Boise, Idaho being accompanied by the WWE Champion John Cena, Torrie Wilson. And her opponent, Milwaukee's own Candice Michelle."

While the match was going on, John sat at commentary.

"J.R.! The champ is here!" King said enthusiastically.

"Yes King, we know." J.R. replied.

John just sat there watching the match and he didn't speak a word yet. But, he spoke when Candice delivered a DDT to Torrie.

"DDT to Torrie from Candice! Candice can have her here." J.R. said.

"Ooh… That's gotta hurt right there." John said calmly.

"Candice, cover her. 1-2- Oh my God! Torrie kicked out." King said.

"Ladies and gentlemen this match will continue when we come back." J.R. said as Raw went to commercial.

**After 5 minutes…**

"Ladies and gentlemen we're back to Monday Night Raw." J.R. announced.

Torrie distracted the referee by bringing all sorts of chairs to the ring and threw it around the ring. When the referee wasn't looking, Torrie had a brass knuckle in hand she hit Candice with it right away and covered her 1-2-3 and she won the match. The crowd was booing at her.

John entered the ring to congratulate her, but before he could do that she slid out of the ring and got a steel chair and planned to hit Candice with it. Candice was still unconscious of what was happening around her. Suddenly, the crowd stood up cheering. Torrie was wondering why they were cheering. She turned around and right there inside the ring she saw Trish and without a minute to lose. Trish nailed a chick kick on Torrie as the fans cheered more. Everybody was shocked and at the same time happy that Trish returned to Monday Night Raw.

"J.R. Trish is back and she is better than ever." King shouted.

"Ladies and gentlemen we just have witnessed that Trish Stratus is back on Monday Night Raw." J.R. said.

But, there was one thing everyone was shocked about. When Trish was about to leave John grabbed her by the wrist and the crowd was booing him. _'What the hell is he doing? Oh __my gosh__! What if he would F.U. me??? __Oh no!'_Trish thought to herself. But that wasn't the thing John had in mind. He suddenly pulled her into a kiss full with passion as the crowd cheered at the two champs.

"What the hell?!?!?" J.R. said.

"Oh my God! J.R. does John Cena have something for Trish Stratus?" King said

Trish was about to kiss back when he realized what they were doing in front of the crowd and in front of the whole world. Trish then broke the kiss and exited the ring.

**---------------------------------------------------End of Raw------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Whoa! John just kissed Trish in front of the entire world and Torrie never knew it. What will happen once she finds out? What would happen between John and Trish?


	4. Unbelievable!

**CHAPTER 4**

Meanwhile in the Divas' Locker Room…

All of the divas were there except Trish and Torrie. They were waiting for Trish to get inside the locker room and ask her questions. They already expected Trish to come in first since they were sure Torrie would be checked by the doctors.

"I can't believe John did that?" Maria said.

"Maria! What can't you believe in that? John kissed Trish in front of the whole world while his girlfriend was unconscious." Amy (Lita) said.

"How come he would kiss her and not me? I mean we were in a storyline together and he didn't agree on the kissing part. How come, he would kiss Trish instead of me. It's so obvious that I am way hotter than Trish!" Maria said in defense.

"Yeah! I'll agree to you on that part." Beth Phoenix said.

"Oh will you two shut up?" Stacy said.

"Fine! But that won't change the fact that I am way, way hotter than Trish Stratus." Maria said.

"Shut up, Maria!" Candice said.

"Yeah! Shut up Maria. You say you are hotter than Trish, well let's just pretend it's a fact. But, one thing is clear and that is Trish is NOT a BLONDE DUMB LIKE **YOU**! Melina said.

Stacy, Candice and Amy nodded at Melina's comment (There were only 5 divas that inside the locker room that time).

Suddenly, the door opened and as expected, it was Trish.

"Trish! Oh my God! You've gotta tell us about what happened there back in the ring." Stacy said as she stood up from the couch.

"Yeah! Sure! I will, but you have to promise me, you won't tell anyone." Trish said.

"Of course we won't! Now, Spill!" Amy said.

"Well, actually…" Trish was about to say it, but Stacy interrupted her.

"Trish! Hurry up! So, what's gonna happen next in your storyline with John?" Stacy asked.

"That's what I'm trying to say! I DON'T have a storyline with John. All I'm supposed to do is to chick kick Torrie and leave the ring." Trish explained. "Happy?" Trish said sarcastically.

"So, you mean you don't have a storyline with John?" Candice asked curiously.

All the divas stared at her.

"No! I don't have a storyline with John. All I am having is a feud with Torrie for my title and Beth you better be ready because any of the divas either Raw, SmackDown, or ECW will be challenging you for your title." Trish said.

The girls decided that it was already late, so they went straight to their hotel rooms. Trish was rooming with Lita. Candice was rooming with Stacy. Melina was rooming with Maria and Beth with Torrie. Trish couldn't sleep thinking about what just occurred a while ago. It was the first time she thought of something else besides Ron. On the other hand, John tossed and turned all night because he felt so stupid for doing that in front of the entire world. Most especially because he doesn't have a storyline with Trish.

**The next week on Raw…**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night Raw and we are live from Boston, Massachusetts." J.R. greeted all the WWE fans.

Suddenly, John Cena's music blasted through the speakers. The crowd cheered when John came out, but when they saw Torrie they booed her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Torrie Wilson and the WWE champion and Boston's own John Cena" Lilian announced.

Torrie and John went up to the ring. The crowd was on chaos they were mixed up with cheers for John and boos for Torrie. There were even signs "Torrie sucks! Trish rocks!" , "John and Trish forever!" and many more signs.

"Look, Torr. I came out here to apologize to you about what happened last week. I'm sorry." John apologized to Torrie as some fans said "Aww" while the others booed him for apologizing.

"What do you mean last week? What happened?" Torrie asked, confused.

"I'd rather tell this myself than you hear it from others." He said. "Just look at this."

The footage was played and it started when Trish chick kicked Torrie. After it was played the crowd cheered for it.

* * *

A/N: What would be Torrie's reaction? Will she break up with John? 


	5. It's Time to Tell The Truth

**CHAPTER 5**

Torrie looked at John straight in the eye and John stared back at her, his eyes were really telling that he meant his apology.

"John… you have nothing to worry about. I'm gonna beat that bitch Tri---" Torrie wasn't able to finish what she was saying…

A music entrance that starts with a laugh and a sigh played… It was The WWE Women's Champ and as she was in the ramp the audience cheered more and the camera zoomed up John's face and he was smiling. Because of that, the fans cheered more.

"Torrie, Torrie, Torrie. Torr, sweetie. You can't beat me and you can never beat me. And I'm not a bitch! Torr, what are the things you accomplished? Being the no. 1 contender by cheating?" The crowd cheered when Trish said it the word cheating. "Posing for playboy 2 times? And other magazines exposing your body. Come on Torrie! That's all you accomplished. Oh you better get ready because at Survivor Series, you're gonna pay big time Torrie. Just because I was on leave, it doesn't mean you're the no. 1 diva in WWE. You mess with my friends, you mess with me." Trish stated as she was about to go backstage.

"Hey Slut!" When Torrie said this; the crowd said "Ooh".

Trish looked back and looked at Torrie. "Wait! Did you just call me a slut?" Trish asked.

"Yeah! I just did SLUT!" Torrie repeated, but only this time she emphasized the word SLUT.

"Torrie! You never learn. Just remember this. There is no I in slut, there is only a U. So, if there's a slut around here that's you and you better be thankful that John doesn't know about this." Trish said raising the papers that were in her hands since she entered through the curtains.

"Trish don't you dare!" Torrie warned.

"Why Torr? You afraid everyone would know your secret?" Trish asked teasingly.

"Trish! Don't you dare to do that bitch!" Torrie said as anger was now in her voice.

"Ooh! That sounds like a challenge." Trish said as the crowd cheered.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Hold it girls! Torrie stay back and stop calling Trish names. Remember, you might lose your chance at the gold. And you know what she's right. I have to agree with her. You cheated to be the no. 1 contender and you never accomplished anything in the WWE. You only posed for playboy and other magazines." John said as the crowd cheered and Trish smiled.

"John! Was that a comment or an insult?" Torrie asked eyeing John.

"It's not a comment and it's not an insult. I'm just stating facts here. Alright? So, chill!" John said.

"So, you mean you are on that bitch's side?" Torrie said referring to Trish.

"Torrie!" John yelled which made Torrie jump and the crowd cheer. "I said don't call her names. She has a name of her own."

"Ahem…" Trish said as John and Torrie looked back at her.

"As I was saying ---." This time she was cut by John.

"Hold it Trish!" John said "You know what Torrie. Right now, you're the biggest slut in the world who is acting like a total bitch."

Torrie was shocked that John called her the biggest slut who is acting like a total bitch.

"John! Nobody tells me that---." Torrie was now cut by a familiar entrance music.

The crowd was now on their feet and Trish walked down the ramp and entered the ring.

"Torrie! I have nothing to do with this. Okay? But, I think it's time you should tell John the truth." Trish said.

"No Trish! I ain't telling him!" Torrie shouted right in front of Trish.

The crowd cheered and stood up as the person who owned the entrance theme came down to the ring where John, Trish and Torrie were.

* * *

A/N: Who is this person that Torrie was shocked to see? And what is her secret that Trish is forcing her to tell John? 


	6. Time for a Change

**CHAPTER 6**

"Oh my God! King it's ------- Billy Kidman!" J.R. said.

"Aah! It's him it's the man who gave Torrie the longest relationship in her life for 3 years. Billy Kidman is back! He's back and he's here to what?" King said.

John was shocked and thought _'What the hell does Billy need from me, Trish or Torrie?"_ Billy was there smiling inside the ring to the fans who kept chanting "BILLY, BILLY, BILLY…"

" Woo! It's great to be back here in the WWE. Now, I'm sure all of you are wondering why I am here?" Billy stated. "You will all know that right here, right now in Boston, Massachusetts."

The crowd cheer at this statement.

"Whoa! Billy since when did you decide to return to the WWE?" Trish asked curiously.

"Well, Trish, I decided to return to the WWE last week. Why am I returning? Well, there's only one word for that and that is Torrie." Billy said.

"Whoa! Hold on there, Billy. First of a---" Torrie was cut by another familiar music

"What the hell?!?!" J.R. exclaimed.

"J.R. It's Nicky! Nicky from the Spirit Squad." King said

_'What the__ hell is happening around here?' John thought._

_'The fuck?!?!__ This isn't __part of__ my plan. Torrie, you better do something about this bullshit' Trish said to herself._

"Billy! You came back for Torrie, Hell! I came back to get my fiancé." Nicky blurted out.

"And what gives you the right to take my wife?" Billy countered.

"What the hell?!?!? What are you two talking about? Listen, Torrie's my girlfriend. Alright?" John said.

"Shut up!" Billy and Nicky said.

"Don't tell me to shut up. Torrie care to explain yourself?" John said as his eyes were filled with anger.

"Fine! Yes, everything is true. I am married to Billy and I'm also engaged to Nicky. Happy now, John, huh?" Torrie admitted.

"Torrie, you told me that you were married to Billy, but then you got divorced and there was no one that could cheer you up and that was the time you found Nicky and he gave color once again to your life." Trish said.

"Shut up, Trish! If it wasn't for you. I would have been happy now. I mean come one. All the fans cheer more for you than they cheer for me. And most of the WWE superstars likes you more than me. I mean John was having this huge crush on you. So, did you. Remember when you planned to break up your wedding with Ron? All that time John was so lonely and so I decided to comfort him until one night he asked me out. ----" Torrie wasn't able to finish what she was saying because John cut her off.

"Torrie! How could you do this to me? I mean, you know Torr that I've liked Trish ever since. How could you lie to me? Is it because you are jealous? Huh Torrie? The reason why I asked you out was to celebrate our victory. I didn't ask you out to go on a date. And remember this Torr you threatened me that if I won't be your boyfriend you would do something that would split my world apart." John said.

"Yeah! I did that because Trish always gets better things than me. She has more support, more love and more care." Torrie defended herself.

"You know what Torrie? We are thru. Let's end this bullshit now." John stated as the crowd and all of the people were shocked that John did it on national television.

"John, wait!" Torrie screamed.

"Torrie, you've got both your husband and fiancé in the ring. So, why don't you have fun with them. I was so lucky I never kissed you Torr." John said.

"Torrie! Screw you!" Trish said.

Suddenly, Jonathan Coachman's music hit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on right there. Ladies and gentlemen you are now looking at the 5 people who will be competing later on in our main event. It will be Bill Kidman and Torrie Wilson. Together with Nicky against the champions." With those words the fans cheered as Coachman walked back to backstage."

A/N: What's gonna happen in their Inter-gender 3 on 2 handicap match? Can John and Trish team up? What's gonna happen to Torrie?


	7. Finally

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the late update. Well, here's the next chapter and thank you for all the reviews that I received.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Raw turned to a commercial break and all 5 superstars went backstage and got ready for their match.

John and Trish were still shocked at what they have witnessed.

Stephanie told a crew member to call them and tell them that she would like to meet both of them in her office since she was running the WWE because Vince had some things to settle outside WWE.

John and Trish then went to Stephanie's office.

"Glad you two are here" Stephanie said "Take a seat."

The seat inside Stephanie's office was a love seat because sometimes it was where she and Paul would sit down.

"Come on, take a seat. It's alright." Stephanie said. She was already seated in the single chair. There were only 3 chairs.

Trish sat down first followed by John.

"So, both of you had or have feelings for each other, huh?" Stephanie asked.

"Steph, isn't it obvious that I still like Trish?" John said.

"Calm down, John" Stephanie said "How about you Trish?"

John looked at her as she also looked at both him and Stephanie.

"I don't know Steph. I really don't know what to feel." Trish said, but deep inside her she still likes John or should I say she still loves John.

A disappointed look crept on John's face. He was hoping that Trish still had feelings for him, but now he was least expecting it because Trish was still heartbroken due to Ron's death. Well, as what he thought.

"Alright, now I got both sides feelings and I don't know if you are actually telling the truth" Stephanie said referring to Trish. "Well, I'm gonna put up both of you in a storyline and I just don't mean any storyline, but a love story line."

With those words a smile showed up on John's face. Trish was also happy that she was put up in a storyline with John, but she didn't show it.

"That love storyline I'm talking about is gonna be put to life tonight." Stephanie said as she handed them the papers. "So, you better practice it."

John and Trish were speechless because both expected that THEIR storyline would be sometime in the future. They then left Stephanie McMahon-Levesque's office.

John went straight to his locker room while Trish went to the Women's locker room.

**In the women's locker room:**

All divas waited for Trish (except for Torrie). When Trish entered the locker room.

"Trish! You have got to tell us what happened in Stephanie's office. What did she say?" Candice asked.

"Yeah! What did she say? Spill, Trish." The self-proclaimed most dominant diva said.

"Girls!" Amy (Lita) said. "What's up with the papers, Trish?"

"Yeah! What's up with it?" Beth said

"Storyline" Trish said weakly.

"With who? Hornswoggle? Umaga? Big Daddy V? Good one, Trish." Torrie said at the back.

"That's nice of you to suggest those names, Tor. But, No. Actually, I am having a storyline and I mean it by love storyline with the WWE Champ himself, John Cena."

"What?" All divas asked.

"Yeah! I'm having a storyline with John and it's gonna be put in action tonight here in Boston." Trish said

"Wow! Congrats, Trish." Mickie said

"Mickie!" Trish said as she hugged the brunette diva. "I missed you so much."

"Me too." Mickie said

"Trish! So, you can really have a storyline with John, huh?" Amy said "Finally! Heaven answered your prayers"

After Amy said those all the divas laughed except Torrie and Maria.

**In John's locker room:**

"So, a storyline with the bombshell, huh?" Randy Orton asked his bestfriend.

"Yeah. Finally and I now get to kiss her" John said

"Lucky you, Cena" Randy said as he laughed at his bestfriend

"What can I say, everybody loves the champ." John said cockily.

"Yeah right!" Randy said

"Whatever, Orton. See you later. I gotta get to Trish" John said

"Good luck" Randy said

"I got it. I'm just gonna play this cool. Alright?" John said

* * *

A/N: That's all for this chapter. Next chapter is when John and Trish's storyline. I'm sorry that this isn't the match, but the match will be in the next chapter. Please review. 


	8. Time Has Come

A/N: Okay. I am so sorry again for the late update. It's just that I have classes and stuffs to do. Well, here's Chapter 8

* * *

It's time for John and Trish's storyline……

But, before that, in John's locker room……..

He heard a knock

"Come in" John shouted

"Hey champ!" Shawn said as he and Randy entered the locker room

"Yo! What's up with the long face, John?" Randy asked noticing that his bestfriend wasn't fooling around like he used to

"Nothing" He lied

"Oh come on John. You know what between you and me" Shawn said as he started to whisper "We know it has something to do with your love life"

"What?" John screamed "Love life?!?!? What do you mean love life? I didn't have one"

"Shut up!" Both Shawn and Randy said together

"John! We all know that you like Trish or has that became you love Trish?" Randy said

John didn't reply. "Whatever" John muttered.

Randy, who heard what his best pal said just rolled his eyes. "See you later. I'll look for Paul and Adam."

Randy then headed to the door and walked out of the room

John just sat back and thought of what Randy told him. Was his feelings for Trish deeper? Was he really in love with the Canadian Bombshell?

On the other hand, in the divas' locker room………

"Hey T, are you ready?" Amy said as she, Stacy, Mickie and Candice walked in.

"I guess so" Trish said, looking down

The 4 divas saw her reaction and went near her.

"What's the matter, T?" Mickie asked

But, they didn't get any reply

"Come on, Trishy!" Stacy said

"Nothing" she said softly

"Oh come on!" Amy said "I've known you ever since."

"Well, I don't know." Trish said "I don't think I can do my storyline with John."

"Oh" The 4 divas said in unison

"Don't worry, Trish." Candice encouraged "You're a seven-time Women's Champion. You will leave the arena with everyone STRATUSfied"

Trish looked at Candice and the rest and they all laughed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door……

"Wait! I'll get it!" Stacy volunteered

She went over to the door "Trish, door's for you."

"Who is it?" Trish asked and the other divas were also interested to know who the person on the door is

"See for yourself" Stacy said as she stepped aside to reveal the person she was talking about

The girls giggled except for Trish

"Umm... Our storyline's in 3 minutes" The person said

"Oh, okay. Girls, I'll go now." Trish said

"Okay!" The girls said "Bye Trish, Bye John!"

"Bye" They both said in unison

---------------------------------------------TIME FOR THE STORYLINE-----------------------------------------------------

Trish was walking down the hallway when suddenly someone called her. "Trish! Wait up!" The voice said

She turned around to see John Cena. "Oh, hey John! What's up?"

"Oh nothing"

"Oh okay. I gotta go"

"Wait!"

"What?" Trish said

"Ummm. Uhhhh. Ummm. Uhhh." John stammered.

"John! I gotta go get ready for our match." Trish said

"I gotta give you something" John said

"Okay. What is it?"

"This" John said as he pulled Trish into a passionate kiss which turned out to a make out session with both of them loving the moment and forgetting they are on-screen. While Stephanie was watching this, she was shocked because they were only supposed to kiss for 10 seconds, but it already reached more than a minute. Something must be done. Then, all of a sudden there was a knock on the door and she answered it quickly only to see Torrie Wilson.

"Torrie! Go out there and stop John and Trish."

"But----"

"Go! Hurry!" Steph said pushing Torrie

Torrie had no choice, so she rushed over to the place where John and Trish were having a storyline.

"Ooooh! Look at this." Torrie said interrupting both champions.

John and Trish heard this and were now aware of what had just occurred.

"We've got a WWE Champion who is accusing me of being the biggest bitch in the world who is acting like a total slut." Torrie said "And we have a Women's Champion who slept with half the locker room. Oh wait! You still sleep with them and your next target is my EX-boyfriend, huh, Trish?"

Trish didn't say anything but she shut Torrie up and both divas had a catfight. John tried to pull them apart, but only to be attacked by both Nicky and Billy. Torrie had the advantage over Trish and she hit Trish with a steelchair. While John was brutally being attacked by both superstars. They left both champions lying down. John who's forehead was now bleeding turned and saw the unconscious Trish beside him. He checked her and she didn't respond. Stacy, Randy, Amy and Adam rushed over to them and helped them.

"Stacy! Call the EMTs!" Amy said as Stacy got her phone out and dialed the EMTs.

"John, man are you okay?" Randy asked as he got a slap in his back by Adam

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked

"Dude! How do you think he would feel?" Adam said sarcastically

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just help Trish out. She ain't responding." John said as he went over to Trish

"Does love really make people go crazy?" Randy whispered to Adam

"I guess so" he replied

They then rushed over to where John and Trish were. Then, just in time the EMTs came over. They checked up on her. "She ain't responding. Get an ambulance and let's get her to the hospital."

Stephanie then came over along with Paul.

"How is she?" Steph asked

"We're very sorry, but she isn't responding so therefore we need to take her to the hospital and she can't wrestle tonight." One of the EMT said.

"Okay." Steph said half-asked, half-said.

* * *

A/N: OMG! Trish can't wrestle! What about her and John's match? Will she be alright? Pls. review and hope you would be patient for the next chappy! 


	9. Can I do this without you?

A/N: Okay. Sorry that it took me a long time to continue the story. I hope y'all understand. I am busy with school and stuff. So, here's the next chapter and thank you for all the reviews.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the 3 on 2 handicap match which is to be participated by 5 different superstars is now gonna be a 3 on 1 handicap match." J.R said.

"Yes, it is now officially a 3 on 1 handicap match because Trish Stratus, the women's champion is now headed for the hospital because she is unconscious upto now." King said

"Indeed a very sad news, Torrie had attacked Trish too much for her to handle." J.R added.

----------------------------------------------------The bell rings-----------------------------------------------------------

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is a 3 on 1 handicap match." Lilian Garcia announced.

Torrie's music played and along with her came out Billy Kidman and Nicky.

"Introducing first, the team of Billy Kidman, Nicky and Idaho's own Torrie Wilson."

The 3 got in the ring and John's music played.

"And their opponent, from West Newbury, Massachusetts weighing at 240 pounds, he is the WWE champion, John Cena "

John got in the ring and quickly attacked Billy and Nicky while Torrie sliding out of the ring. John got the advantage the first few minutes of the match but it was reversed and both Billy and Nicky got the upper hand and started attacking John just like what they did backstage and John was a little bit unconscious.

"Tag me in!" Torrie yelled.

The legal man that time was Billy. Billy tagged Torrie in and she climbed the top rope as John was getting up. She attempted to jump, but John caught her in mid air. John was always a gentleman, so he placed her down and she quickly tagged Nicky in. John delivered a spinebuster to Nicky and Billy got in the ring and got the same thing Nicky had. Torrie, on the other hand again climbed the top rope and jumped, but the only difference was this time she was successful.

The referee's attention was focused on Nicky who was outside the ring and a little bit unconscious because John pushed him to the turnbuckle and it was really hard (A/N: Just like the one he did during Wrestlemania 22 against Triple H but only this time his opponent's head connected with the steel ladders). Torrie stepped out of the ring and got a steelchair and used it to hit John's head hard. Hard, really hard. She threw the steelchair away and then got back to her corner so that the referee couldn't see what she did. She and Billy both cheered for Nicky to get back to his feet and when he did, he was about to tag Billy in, but Torrie tagged herself in.

She delivered a nose job to John and she knew that that nose job couldn't get the job done so she delivered 2 more nose jobs and pinned John for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners, Billy Kidman, Nicky and Torrie Wilson." Lilian Garcia announced.

And that ended Raw.

When Raw was off the air, referees came to John's aid and help me to get back to his locker room. When he was in his locker room, his cell rang. He checked the caller ID and it was his bestfriend, Randy.

"Hello?" John answered

"Yo! Man. Are you okay?" Randy asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry, dawg." John said

"Can you come here?" Randy asked John again

"Where are you anyways?" John asked Randy in return

"I'm here at the hospital." Randy said

"Why are you there? Are you okay? Did you meet an accident?" John asked a lot of questions while Randy on the other hand was thinking _'Is this guy crazy?'_

"Whoa! Since when was the champ forgetful?" Randy asked for the third time

"What do you mean forgetful?" John asked, confused.

"Dude! Remember, Trish in the hospital." Randy reminded him

"Shit! I totally forgot. I'll be there." John said as he closed his phone got his bag and keys and headed to the parking lot where his car was.

John drove to the hospital and when he arrived he saw Randy and Stacy.

"Yo Randy!" John shouted as Randy and Stacy looked at him in shock

"Is she okay, Did she have concussions, Is she injured, Is she---" John said but was cut by Stacy

"Whoa! John relax. We still don't have updates. She's still in the emergency room" Stacy said

"You know what, just sit down and we'll just wait for the doctor, okay?" Randy said

"Right" John said

-----------------------------------------5 minutes later, Doctor Mitchell arrived--------------------------------------

"Who are the relatives of Ms. Stratus?" Dr. Mitchell asked

"We are" John said for the team

"Well, she's fine. She needs to rest and she can't wrestle just yet" Dr. Mitchell said.

"Okay, but can we see her?" John asked hoping the doctor would allow them.

"Yes you can. She is in room 54." Dr. Mitchell told him.

John then rushed to room 54 while Randy and Stacy are at their back.

"Wow! Even Trish's room number is John's number." Randy whispered to Stacy

"They really are meant to be." Stacy whispered back.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is when they get inside Trish's room. Is Trish awake already? Can she and John talk about what happened? What will Trish's reaction be if ------ Never Mind. I won't spoil all of you! LOL Oh well, wait for the next chappy. And thanks for all the reviews. 


End file.
